


Didn’t you forget something Yeolie?

by fromtheblock



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And Toben is a mocking bitch, But Baek is a bigger bitch, ChanBaek are boyfriends, Fluffy too 'cause love is all we need, Lot of teasing, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromtheblock/pseuds/fromtheblock
Summary: Baekhyun loves Toben, but he wants to be the only Chanyeol's puppy.





	Didn’t you forget something Yeolie?

* * *

Every night, the same ritual. Chanyeol returns from the studio and joins Baekhyun on the couch. And this moment is_ always_ interrupted by a little hyperactive puppy that quickly jumps on Chanyeol’s lap and licks his face before the latter has even had time to kiss his boyfriend. The worst part is that Chanyeol _adores_ that and when Toben comes out to give attention to his owner, Chanyeol forgets everything... even his boyfriend, you know, the boy sitting next to him, who's pouting with his arms crossed.

Don't give him wrong, Baekhyun thought it was cute... at first, he even looked them do it with a wide smile, but he soon felt a strange feeling. He swears that he saw a little spark in Toben’s eyes, as if he was loudly laughing at his face. He swears, Toben is just a mocking bitch 'cause he knows he always wins over Baekhyun. He loves to show Baekhyun that of the two it's always him that Chanyeol caresses and kisses first. _Tsk._

"Didn’t you forget something Yeolie?"

Chanyeol doesn’t even look up to him, he just hums. Transparent, he really feels transparent, invisible and he hates that.

"For fuck's sakes."

Usually, Chanyeol can’t stand when his boyfriend swears, but obviously, he's too busy cuddling and baby talking to Toben to hear him.

Baekhyun isn't a very patient person, when he needs attention, he wants it in the second. And right now, he wants Chanyeol’s full attention. So he decides to take Toben and put him on the ground and quickly takes his place on Chanyeol’s lap. He turns his head towards the abandoned puppy to offer him a slight smile that shouts "gotcha you mocking bitch".

"But, To-"

Chanyeol doesn’t have time to finish his complaints that Baekhyun grabs him by the shirt and lures him into a quick but rough kiss.

"First of all, hello you too Chanyeol."

"H-Hello." Chanyeol's head begins to turn, the smell of Baekhyun intoxicates him, the taste of his lips and his dark gaze that is planted in his, it’s too much for him. They’ve been together for months, but every time it’s like the first time.

"I know you like to cuddle Toben every night, but you have to take care of someone else." He says in a suave, almost grave voice, beginning_ innocently_ to move his hips in a slow and tortuous rhythm. "And this someone else feels neglected, Chanyeol. And you know what happens when this someone else feels neglected, huh baby?"

Mesmerized by the sensual tone, Chanyeol's words don't come out, so he shakes his head. Unconsciously, his hands lay on Baekhyun’s hips to hold them firmly. The latter's smile widens when he feels Chanyeol’s hardening cock under him.

"He has to take care of himself." He says in an exaggerated moan that goes right into the giant’s cock.

Baekhyun knows exactly what he's doing and his playful smile proves it. He may be the bottom, but he always has control over his top. He knows the buttons to press so his adorable and dorky boyfriend can turn into a beast.

He puts a light kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek and then gets up. The latter looks at him, confused and still a little drunk with the smell of Baekhyun.

"What are you doing? Come back." He whines.

But Baekhyun has another idea and he undresses sensually in front of his boyfriend. Slowly, so he can enjoy every second. He takes off his oversized t-shirt (which belongs to Chanyeol) and rolls his hips before removing his pants, he's naked. Totally naked and beautiful.

Chanyeol enjoys the show, he suddenly feels thirsty and hungry at the same time, but when he tries to touch Baekhyun to bring him back to his lap, the latter takes his hand away. "Don’t touch. I said, he has to take care of himself."

Shamelessly, Baekhyun starts fondling his own erection in front of a dumbfounded Chanyeol.

"Come on Baek, come and ride my dick." He whines again.

The offer is tempting, oh terribly tempting, and normally he wouldn't say no to that, but Baekhyun must teach Chanyeol a lesson and he doesn't intend to stop there. He continues to caress himself, moaning louder as the sensation increases. He thought that Chanyeol’s hand would be way more pleasant, but as soon as Chanyeol tries to get closer, Baekhyun pushes him away with his proud smile.

"Behave baby. If you're a good boy, I'll let you kiss me."

Chanyeol’s eyes are getting dark, his face is changing as his boyfriend wanks himself right in front of him. Baekhyun's moves are faster and faster and his whole body moves in perfect harmony, his second hand caresses his nipple, which makes his body stretch with all the pleasure he receives. Chanyeol loves this part of Baekhyun’s body, he knows that it's the most sensitive erogenous zone of his boyfriend and he loves to abuse it again and again.

He’s excited, so excited, and frustrated at the same time. He needs Baekhyun, to touch him, to feel him. If Chanyeol can’t touch Baekhyun, he can touch himself, then his hand seeps into his pants while his eyes remain on Baekhyun.

"I said, behave." Baekhyun claps Chanyeol’s hand. This side of Baekhyun excites Chanyeol, he loves when the smaller takes control, when he makes a spectacle in front of him. He loves it, because he knows that at the end, he’ll be the one who'll make him cry with pleasure.

"Chan... Channie, I..." He moans so loudly, it makes Chanyeol totally crazy and dizzy. "Ahhh... fu..ck." Baekhyun’s free hand holds Chanyeol’s shoulder, he's really close. He offers a magnificent show at Chanyeol.

He comes into his hand shouting his boyfriend’s name.

"Holy shit." That’s all Chanyeol can say while Baekhyun collapses on the couch after his orgasm. The giant's still stunned and terribly hard after what he has just seen.

"Good boy, you won a kiss." Baekhyun plunges a hand into Chanyeol’s hair, drawing near to him until a few inches separate their lips, he can feel the warm breath of Chanyeol mingling with his. Chanyeol is handsome. All the details of his face, his red and shiny lips, the glow in his eyes, his dimple and his smile. Everything about him is beautiful. Baekhyun knows that he's lucky to have a boyfriend like him, talented, kind and his body is a piece of art. A full package, and he fucks Baekhyun like a god. Baekhyun loves him, really really much. 

He cant help but have a soft expression when he looks at Chanyeol, especially when he's so close and claims his lips. He doesn't give him time to close the distance.

" After my shower." He pulls away and gets up to go to the bathroom, with a victorious laugh.


End file.
